


Blindsided

by LovelyChemistry



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Insanity, M/M, Murder, psychotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyChemistry/pseuds/LovelyChemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seth's not dead. He's just sleeping." Randy argued defensively. One shot. WARNING: DEATH FIC AND CONTAINING MURDER INSIDE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

DISCLAIMER/WARNING : I don't own the characters. This is a heavily depressing fiction (a request by a friend) . Contains death and deal with insanity and murder. Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea.

"Seth, wake up baby. Time for breakfast." Randy placed down the tray of breakfast and stared at the sleeping figure of Seth who was lying peacefully in his bed. But Seth did not respond at all. He did not even flinch. Randy sighed.

"Seth please? Don't be mad at me anymore. I cooked your favorite bacon and eggs just like the way you like them. And I also brought your favorite energy snacks." Randy pleaded again but all he received was silence from Seth. He was still sleeping soundly as if the world was dead to him or he was dead to the world.

"You're stupid. "Came a voice from out of nowhere, and Randy glanced up to see Dean Ambrose was lazily perching on the window sill. He had this weird habit of appearing out of sudden, anywhere and any time that Randy did not want him to be there. Sometimes he was at the ringside watching Randy fighting, sometimes he was in the audience seat in an empty arena, sometimes he was in the parking lot late at night when Randy was just getting into his car, sometimes he'd show up in the gym while Randy was working out in early morning. It was so annoying and getting to Randy's nerve everytime he popped up and started his preach talking.

"He's dead, how can you feed him breakfast? And its not even morning, its midnight," Dean shook his head. Randy groaned as he looked at the clock on the wall that reads 2.45 am in the midnight. Dean was right. Randy turned his attention back to Seth who was lying lifelessly on the bed, eyes wide open , trace of wounds and dried blood staining his bearded side of face.

"Seth's not dead. He's just sleeping." Randy argued defensively. It was just a clobbering to his skull, Seth would be alright. He just needed some sleep. "And I fed you the same thing after I put you to sleep, and I don't remember you protesting." He ran a finger along the soft skin of Seth's face, the side that wasn't contaminated with the blood.

"Whatever. " Dean shrugged. "People would start searching for Seth, Randy," He said, pointing at Seth's phone that suddenly started to vibrate and ringing . Randy peered at the screen with little interest. It was Triple H. No surprise.

"People had been searching for you for months, Dean, and they still had not discover you. And they would never discover Seth either." Randy smirked a little. It had been eight months since Dean had disappeared and police had not found a single trace or idea where he was missing. Of course, they had no slightest clue about the night Dean came over to Randy's place before Randy repeatedly stabbed him to death and buried his dead body in his backyard.

"Are you gonna bury him beside me ?" Dean asked . "And plant another beautiful flower on top of our grave? "

Randy nodded with another smirk. "Just like old times, Dean. It's so much easier that way. There would be no evidence, no clue, nothing. Just emptiness and just another reason for WWE universe to mourn,"

"Good idea." Dean agreed. "Although this time I think people eventually gonna find out about your relationship with Seth. Which, would lead back to you and me and probably give the cops some idea. You know, they might be wondering about the unique flower you planted in your backyard and its origin."

"What are you talking about? Nobody knows about Seth and me. About us. I kept everything perfectly hidden, " Randy denied.

"Glenn." Dean said. "Did you know Seth and Glenn were getting so close lately? They were like father and son, have you ever stop to wonder if Seth tells Glenn all his secrets?"

Randy frowned. Dean was right, he did noticed Seth and Glenn had became strangely close recently, but not like him and Randy, they were getting chummy like a real family, like a washed up dad with his son. Seth always spent times with Glenn's family if WWE happened to hold a show in Tenessee, Glenn's hometown, and vice versa, if WWE came to Iowa.

"Hey Dean." Randy suddenly said, "Did you see Seth on the other side?" He asked, changing the subject about Glenn, although in his mind, he was planning to do something about the nosy old man, should Glenn try to stick his nose into Seth's business.

"Why? Do you have something to say to him? "Dean asked back.

"If you see him, tell him I love him so much. I love him as much as I love you. That this is not his fault." Randy picked up a fabric cloth and started to wipe the remaining of the blood that was still dripping from the top of Seth's head. "That I'll never stop loving him."

"I haven't find him yet. He'd probably rising somewhere faraway. "Dean replied. "I found myself in a strange desert when I was awakened from dead. Nevermind, I think Seth and I would cross path somewhere, and I'll tell him what you want me to say to him. We might be staying in touch with you."

Randy bent down and placed a soft kiss on Seth's pale lips. "I love you Seth." He muttered quietly. "And I'm so sorry."

-flashback-

"What the hell do you want Randy?" Seth groaned as he walked into Randy's house. Randy had been calling numerous times and constantly texting him much to his annoyance. "Which part of 'we're over' that you don't understand?"

"Seth please. Give me a chance, please,." Randy begged him. "Please, give us another chance. We..we can fix it, okay? I promise you that I'll change, I would stop.."

"Stop what?" Seth snapped cruelly. "I gave you way too many chances. Way too much, Randy. And what did you repay me? You kept pushing me away, you accused me a lot of things, and you lied to me about Dean. You lied, Randy. You lied that you had an affair with him before we did, and then you lied to everyone that you haven't seen Dean before he was missing. That man was a brother of mine, Randy. "

"But Seth, I swear to you that I didn't know where he had gone. I had nothing to do with his mysterious disappearance. Yeah, I saw him the night that he was missing, but.."

"You know something about him." Seth alleged. "You were hiding something and you refused to let me know. You know how much I care about him, Randy."

"Seth, baby,please,please, let me fix this. Please don't do this to me." Randy cried and begged, trying to hold both Seth's arms, but the smaller man pushed him off.

"We are done Randy. I'm not doing this anymore." Seth shook his head and turned around. "I'm just gonna try to find Dean again. I had better things to do than to waste my time on this relationship. It's not gonna work anymore Randy. You and I, we are done. Finished. Over!" Seth yelled and marched off towards the door.

That was when Randy grabbed Seth from behind and the last thing Seth saw was a baseball bat swinging down on his head. One strike and Seth collapsed to the floor, blood sprinted from his cracked skull. Randy clobbered Seth again with the heavy wooden object until he was convinced that Seth was really dead.

I'm sorry Seth. A drop of tear shedding from Randy's eyes and dripping right on Seth's pale face. I love you so much, he mumbled again. Was it wrong to love someone too much? Once upon a time Randy thought he loved Dean so much , he thought they were going to be the happiest couple in the world, that they would never leave each other. But everything falls apart and Randy had no choice but to make sure Dean remained with him forever, although it means that Dean was gone and buried six feet under in Randy's backyard garden.

"But Seth, he broke his promises too." Randy wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "He said he's never gonna leave me. He said the only thing that would separate us was death. Did I not make him keep his promise, Seth?' He broke into tears again as he stroking Seth's bleeding head.

"You promised the same thing Seth. You promised not to leave me. You promise that only death would take you away from me. I was here to make you keep the promise Seth. That only death will tear us apart. " Randy was now heavily sobbing. " And don't worry, you will not be lonely down there. You will have Dean to keep you company. And I know that you both would always love me. Right Dean?"

Randy looked up for a sight of Dean, but Dean had vanished into thin air. There was nobody but Randy and Seth in the room.

"I love you, Seth." Randy kissed the lifeless mouth again. " And I will always do." He added, glancing at Seth's phone that had started to ring again. This time it was Glenn. A sick smile crept into Randy's face . "And I think I need to expand my lovely garden , Seth. What do you think? Should I buy another flower plant?"


End file.
